nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ezekiel 38
Ezekiel 38 is the thirty-eighth chapter of the Book of Ezekiel in the Hebrew Bible or the Old Testament of the Christian Bible. This book contains the prophecies spoken by the prophet Ezekiel, and is a part of the Books of the Prophets. This chapter and the next form a section dealing with "Gog, of the land of Magog." |}} Text The original text of Ezekiel 38 is written in the Hebrew language. This chapter is divided into 23 verses. The text can be found in the Masoretic Text (10th century AD). It is also found in the Dead Sea Scrolls: (2nd century BC). Ancient translations into Koine Greek include the Septuagint and Theodotion's version. War of Ezekiel 38–39 The War of Ezekiel 38–39 or The War of Gog and Magog is an episode described in the Book of Ezekiel chapters 38–39 which details how Gog of Magog (meaning "Gog from the Land of Gog") and his hordes from the north will threaten and attack the restored land of Israel. The chapters describe that God will make his presence known through an earthquake, and send torrential rains, hailstone, fire, and sulfur - subsequently destroying Gog and Magog. Following the defeat of Gog, God will establish a new Temple where he will dwell forever with his people (chapters 40-48).Bullock, p.301 The underlying theological message is that even so fearsome an enemy as this is ultimately under the control of the God of Israel, since it is God himself who says to Gog, "I will bring you against my land."Petersen, p.158 Verse 2 : "Son of man, set your face against Gog, of the land of Magog, the prince of Rosh, Meshech, and Tubal, and prophesy against him" (NKJV) * "Son of man" (Hebrew: בן־אדם - ): this phrase is used 93 times to address Ezekiel. * "Rosh" (Hebrew: ראש : can also be translated as "head" (of human and animal); "top" (of the mountain); "beginning" (of time); "river-head"; "chief" (as in "chief-prince", "chief-priest", head of the family). In conjunction to the preceding word "prince", most English Bibles translates them as "chief prince."The New Oxford Annotated Bible with the Apocrypha, Augmented Third Edition, New Revised Standard Version, Indexed. Michael D. Coogan, Marc Brettler, Carol A. Newsom, Editors. Publisher: Oxford University Press, USA; 2007. p. 1235-1236 Hebrew Bible. See also *Dedan *Ethiopia *Gog *Gomer *Israel *Libya *Magog *Meshech *Persia *Rosh *Sheba *Tarshish *Togarmah *Tubal *Related Bible parts: Genesis 10, Ezekiel 39, Revelation 20 Notes and references Bibliography *Blenkinsopp, Joseph. "A history of prophecy in Israel" (Westminster John Knox Press, 1996) * * *Bullock, C. Hassell. "An Introduction to the Old Testament Prophetic Books" (Moody Press, 1986) * * *Grabbe, Lester L., and Robert Hakke (eds), "'Every city shall be forsaken': urbanism and prophecy in ancient Israel and the Near East" (Sheffield Academic Press, 2001) * *Petersen, David L. "The prophetic literature: an introduction" (Westminster John Knox Press, 2002) *Redditt, Paul L. "Introduction to the Prophets" (Wm. B. Eerdmans Publishing, 2008) External links Jewish *Ezekiel 38 Hebrew with Parallel English *Ezekiel 38 Hebrew with Rashi's Commentary Christian *Ezekiel 38 English Translation with Parallel Latin Vulgate 38 Category:Jewish eschatology Category:Eschatology in the Bible Category:Gog and Magog Category:Gyges of Lydia